Numerous manufacturing processes require the use of ultrapure liquids, such as acids, solvents, bases, photoresists, slurries, cleaning formulations, dopants, inorganic, organic, metalorganic and biological solutions, pharmaceuticals, and radioactive chemicals. Such applications require that the number and size of particles in the ultrapure liquids be minimized. In particular, because ultrapure liquids are used in many aspects of the microelectronic manufacturing process, semiconductor manufacturers have established strict particle concentration specifications for process chemicals and chemical-handling equipment. Such specifications are needed because, should the liquids used during the manufacturing process contain high levels of particles or bubbles, the particles or bubbles may be deposited on solid surfaces of the silicon. This can, in turn, lead to product failure and reduced quality and reliability.
Examples of the types of containers typically used in the industries include flexible liners, simple rigid-wall containers made of glass or plastic and collapsible liner-based containers. However, current methods of manufacturing liner-based systems may not be as efficient as possible. Thus, there exists a need in the art for better methods of manufacturing liner based systems. In particular, the need exists for more efficient methods of manufacturing liner-based systems where the liner may be comprised of a material that is different from the material comprising the overpack. More particularly, there exists a need for liner-based systems created by a nested blow molding process.